


Rising Phoenix

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, M/M, but I'm gonna say it is to be safe, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Nick Wright was a first year double major art and law student at Ivy University. His best friends  since grade school, Miles Edgeworth, another law student, and Larry Butz, a general studies student, are with him. What no one knows is that Nick is actually Phoenix, a superhero that appeared whenever their city is attacked by Daemons, creatures created by people's insecurities and manifested by a man called Demon Striker. Aided by Glacier, another superhero, Nick struggles with his college life as a law student and a superhero tasked with defending the weak.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing at the entrance to Ivy University, Nick stared up at the tall main building in challenge.

Today would start the next four years of undergraduate study to become a lawyer (and an art student). Nick was excited. He was ready and willing for the next several years of study.

 _I’ll make sure to save him,_ Nick thought, clenching his hands.

“Oh.” Reaching into his pocket, Nick pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He smoothed it out and looked at the dorm room number. “Room 316, huh….?”

“What are you just standing around for, Nick?” a voice asked as a head popped up from the depths of Nick’s backpack.

Nick glanced over his shoulder at the toy-sized red bird staring at him, wings holding onto the edge of the backpack. “Hey, Apollo. I was just checking my room number.”

Apollo tilted his head. “Well, yeah, but it’s about to rain.”

Together, the two stared up at the gathering storm clouds beginning to form.

“Oh. You’re always on top of the weather, aren’t you, Apollo?”

“I hate rain.”

“Niiickkyy!”

Apollo squawked, ducking back into the backpack.

Nick glanced behind him to see a boy with spiky dirty blond hair running up to him. “Oh. Hey, Larry.”

Larry Butz was an old friend of Nick’s. They had been friends since grade school.

“Are you going to Ivy U as well, Larry?” Nick asked as Larry stopped in front of him.

“No! Yes! Not the time, Nick!” Larry grabbed Nick’s shoulders and began to shake him. “Is it true we get to room with other…dudes?!”

“Huh?” Nick made a face at Larry’s statement. “Who did you think we would room with?”

“Hot chicks, dude! Not other dudes!”

_I think you’re confusing dorm rooms with something else, Larry…_

“What room are you in, Nicky boy?!”“

Room 316?”

Larry grinned, giving a thumbs up. “I’m in 320! We’ll be so close to each other!”

“Joy.”

Larry slapped Nick on the back, causing Apollo to squawk when he was squished.

“Huh?” Larry stared at the backpack curiously.

“U-uh! That was….me! Your hits are getting harder!”

Larry narrowed is eyes, rubbing the patch of hair on his chin before he gasped. “Oh, you still have it!”

Nick blinked before he looked at the backpack, spotting the beat-up keychain hanging from the zipper. “Oh. Oh! Yeah, of course.”

The keychain was from an old show that had ended a while ago.

Signal Samurai.

Nick had chosen the blue one and Larry had chosen the yellow one. The red one had gone to an old friend of theirs who had moved away years ago. Miles Edgeworth.

Edgeworth had moved shortly after his dad had died and Nick hadn’t heard from him since.

“What about yours?” Nick asked. “Do you still have it?”

Larry frowned before crossing his arms and looking away, cheeks puffed out. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I doubt Edgey boy has kept his, so what’s the point?”

Nick smiled, shaking his head. “I’m sure he does. He wouldn’t throw away our friendship so easily.”

Larry snorted, sulking even more.

A raindrop hit Nick’s nose and he looked up just as more rain began to fall.

“Oh, crap! Rain!”

“What’s wrong with a little rain, Nicky?”

“Oh…uh….” Nick grinned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Well, I wouldn’t want to get a cold before classes start, is all…”

And if Apollo got wet, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Nick ran off in the direction of the dorm rooms. “Come on! Let’s check out our rooms!”

Larry appeared doubtful but he ran after Nick anyway as the drizzle turned into a downpour.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“316…” Nick stopped in front of the door to his dorm, taking off his wet jacket and wringing it out.

“Mine’s two doors down from yours!” Larry said, pointing to his room. “We can visit each other every day!”

 _Probably just to copy homework…._ Nick thought as Larry bolted to his room.

He sighed, shaking his head then opened the door to his room. Stepping inside, Nick glanced around. He didn’t see his roommate, but they had obviously been there.

A backpack lay on one of the beds, obviously to mark that as their bed.

Nick set his backpack on the second bed then shook out his jacket.

Apollo poked his head out of the bag, glancing round to make sure it was safe before he flew out of the bag. He landed on Nick’s shoulder, stretching his wings above his head. “Man, am I glad to be out of there.

“Sorry about that, Apollo. I don’t have any other place for you to hang out.”

“It’s fine.” Apollo flapped a wing dismissively. “You have to keep me by your side at all times anyway.”

“Right…”

Apollo was something called a Mystic, a strange being that was connected to a Magatama. Apollo’s Magatama appeared as an ordinary gold bangle which Nick wore around his left wrist.

Nick still wasn’t sure exactly what a Mystic was or where they come from, but Apollo had answered it to the best of his ability when Nick had first put on the Magatama months ago.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nick hummed as he looked over the gold bracelet he had found at a garage sale._

_He wasn’t a big jewlery fan, but this bracelet. He felt like it had called out to him._

_“It’s just an ordinary bracelet,” Nick muttered to himself, setting the bracelet on the desk he was at so he could continue his homework._

_After a bit, he glanced at the bracelet then grabbed it. It wouldn’t hurt to try it on, he supposed._

_With a nod, Nick slid the bracelet onto his left wrist._

_Almost immediately it tightened around his wrist snugly then flashed brightly._

_Nick covered his eyes when the flash blinded him before blinking when the light faded. He looked around then looked at the bracelet sitting on his wrist._

_“That was strange…”_

_Hello! You must be my new owner!”_

_“Huh?” Nick looked around at the sound of the voice then looked down at his desk to see a six-inch-tall red bird sitting there staring up at him._

_The bird raised a wing. “My name is Apollo! I’m the Mystic that resides in the Magatama you just put on.”_

_“Huuuh?!” Nick scrambled to his feet, knocking his chair down. “Where did you come from?!”_

_Nick’s mother’s voice wafted up from downstairs. “Nick, is everything all right?”_

_U-uh, yeah! I’m fine!” Nick looked towards the closed door of his bedroom then back down at Apollo. “I just…leaned too far back in my chair!”_

_"Oh. Well, be careful, dear!”_

_"Okay, mom!”_

_“I see you’re confused.” Apollo put a wing to his forehead, frowning. “How do I explain this simply…”_

_Nick slowly reached out a finger to poke Apollo._

_“Hey!” Apollo swatted Nick’s hand with his wing. “Hands off!”_

_“You’re real…”_

_"Of course I am!”_

_Picking up his chair and righting it, Nick collapsed into the chair and held his head. “This isn’t happening…”_

_He looked at his bracelet._

_“You came from this?”_

_Apollo nodded. “Yes. That is called a Magatama. They look like normal jewlery.”_

_"They…? There’s more than one?”_

_"Of course! There’s several! And each Magatama has its own Mystic. I’m Apollo, the Phoenix Mystic of your Magatama.”_

_Nick dropped his hands to his lap. “So what do you do?”_

_"I lend my powers to you to turn you into a superhero. For a limited time, of course.”_

_“A superhero.” Nick repeated. “Really.”_

_“Mm-hm.” Apollo nodded proudly, feathers fluffing up. “You want to try?”_

_Nick wasn’t sure if he should believe the strange bird but he really didn’t have a choice. “I suppose…”_

_"All right! I’ll give you pointers. So first, stand up.”_

_Nick stood up._

_“Then you put your fist in the air.” Apollo held up his left wing. “And say, ‘Apollo, Flame Up!’ It’s easy.”_

_Nick stared at his hand then pumped it into the air. “Apollo, Flame Up!”_

_After Apollo had disappeared into the bracelet, a new outfit covered Nick from head to toe. He now donned a red-orange suit-like outfit with a long tail coat, the ends touching the ground and appearing like tail feathers. A crown of red feathers covered Nick’s head, shielding his unusual hair from view. An orange mask spread across the upper half of Nick’s face to help disguise his eyes._

_Nick gasped as he looked himself over._

_“Whoa….this is trippy.”_

_He lifted his arms, staring at the wings that were attached to the clothes, before flapping them a bit. That meant he could fly._

_Nick wasn’t really fond of heights, though._

_“But I’m not Nick right now, though,” Nick muttered to himself. “I’m…”_

**_I’m Apollo, the Phoenix Mystic._ **

_“Phoenix. I like that…”_

_Phoenix looked himself over before he realized something._

_“Wait, how do I change back….?”_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had taken a while for Phoenix’s powers to wear out and once Apollo had left the bracelet, Nick was back in his old clothes, still buzzing with the energy of the transformation.

It had been amazing and even though he had yet to fully utilize his newfound power, Apollo had warned Nick of a villain called Demon Striker.

Nick had yet to run into any of Demon Striker’s minions, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t at some point.

Apollo was nice to hang around. He was interesting and even though he was young for a Mystic, he still answered whatever questions Nick had about Apollo’s kind or the Magatama.

The door to the bathroom opened and Apollo squawked, shooting off Nick’s shoulder to hide in his bag.

Nick was startled, not realizing his roommate hadn’t actually left the room.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I wasn’t aware you were still here. My name is—”

“Wright?”

Nick paused, staring at the person who had just exited the bathroom, a towel around their shoulders.

The male that had left the bathroom had dark grey eyes and silver hair with bangs framing his face. Nick could never forget that face.

Nick continued staring dumbly, feeling as if all the breath had been punched from his lungs.

It was Miles, no doubt about it. Miles, who had left ten years ago after the death of his father.

Miles, who hadn’t responded to any letter that Nick had sent to him.

Miles, who was standing before Nick like nothing happened.

“M-Miles…”

“Hello, Wright.” Miles glanced away, staring at a spot in the floor. “It’s been too long.”

Nick grit his teeth, clenching his hands before pointing at Miles. “Like hell it has! What do you get off of, showing up out of the blue after all this time?!”

“Wright.”

“You didn’t even reply to my letters or keep in touch with me or Larry! We were worried about you!”

“Nick!” Miles glared at Nick. “I came here because you said you wanted to go here when you got older.”

Nick sputtered, the anger fizzling out and leaving him with a bitter taste. “Huh? I thought—”

“I’d go to a private college? Yes, von Karma wanted me to, but I….requested I go here. He agreed, on a few conditions.”

“…Conditions?”

“I obtain a part-time job to pay for my expenses. And after my undergraduate study is complete, I go to a law school of his choice.”

“Why go here, though?”

“You were here, of course.”

Nick blinked. Miles had really applied for Ivy University because he knew Nick would be there? Nick didn’t believe it.

With a sigh, Nick sat down on the edge of his bed. “How…how’s Missile?”

Missile was a cute Pomeranian dog that Larry had found wandering around during grade school. Of course, Nick and Larry hadn’t been able to keep the pup because of their parents so Miles had taken the dog home to see if his father would allow it to stay.

“He’s fine.” Miles dried his hair before slipping on a button-down shirt. “von Karma is watching him while I’m at college.”

“I see…” Nick glanced up at Miles, spotting a silver chain necklace around the other’s neck.

Since when had he been into jewlery?

“I kept all your letters,” Miles murmured, setting his towel in the hamper set within his half of the closet.

Nick perked up. “You did? Why didn’t you—”

“von Karma wouldn’t let me. So I kept them instead.”

“No offense, but von Karma sounds like a hard ass.”

Miles gave what sounded like a laugh, smiling tightly. “Yeah, he was pretty strict.”

Nick frowned before he hopped to his feet, grabbing Miles by the wrist. “Let’s go to the cafeteria to get some food. You, me, and Larry.”

“Larry’s here too?” Miles groaned.

“This is the only school that would accept him.”

“That, I believe.”

“Hey, Nicky!” Larry appeared at the doorway again. He gasped when he saw Miles. “Edgey’s here too?! Omg. This is the best day of my life!”

Before Miles or Nick could react, Larry had them both in a headlock that was probably supposed to be a hug.

“The Signal Samurai are reunited once more!”

“You’re choking us, Larry!” Nick gasped, patting Larry’s arm in an attempt to make the other let go.

“Oh.” Larry immediately released them only to grab their wrists. “This is cause for celebration! To the cafeteria!”

Nick sighed. There wasn’t any stopping Larry once he got on a tangent or his mind made up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a good hour or so before Nick and Miles managed to sneak away from Larry.

“You’re still friends with that bumbling idiot?” Miles asked as he and Nick returned to their room.

“We’re not really friends. We just keep running into each other.” Miles gave a hum, glancing at Nick before looking forward.

Nick had managed to sneak some food for Apollo before he and Miles had left. He was certain that the tiny Mystic was hungry.

Miles grabbed the doorknob to their room, turning it only to find it locked. He tried again, pushing on the door to be sure it was indeed locked.

Annoyed, he scowled at Nick. “Did you lock the door?”

Nick rubbed the back of his neck before he quickly searched his pockets. He was certain that he had a key to their dorm room.

His pockets came up empty.

“I left the key in there…” Nick mumbled, watching as Miles checked his own pockets.

“As did I.”

Nick took out his phone to send an email to the dorm leader to tell them about the predicament.

It too less than five minutes to receive a reply.

“The dorm leader will be here in twenty minutes.

“I suppose we wait then,” Miles sighed, sitting down by the door.

Nick sat beside him.

The two fell silent as they waited for the dorm leader to unlock their door for them.

After a bit, Nick nudged Miles to get his attention. “Hey, I’m happy you’re in the same school as me and Larry.”

Miles glanced at Nick out of the corner of his eye before looking straight ahead. “I suppose I am as well.”

Nick smiled at the vague answer.

That was good enough for him. The next four years at Ivy University were going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys xD I lost my motivation to write. But I'm back to writing. This may not have a consistent schedule since I'm writing a novel and revising another novel; I'll try for at least every month though :3

Nick’s first class was Criminal Law with Mia Fey.

Mia Fey appeared to be in her mid-twenties with long brown hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a crisp black suit with a mid-thigh length skirt. A long yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck.

Mia was apparently a part-time lawyer. A defense attorney. She taught class at nine a.m. until eleven a.m.

She made it clear to the class that sometimes a substitute would teach, especially if she had a case to do.

Nick liked her. She was nice and talked slow enough that he could take good notes.

Nick glanced over at Miles who was sitting beside him.

He really wasn’t surprised that he and Miles had the same classes together; they both wanted to be lawyers after all.

But for some reason, something in Miles had changed. Instead of waiting to be a defense attorney like his dad, Miles now wanted to be a prosecutor.

Nick didn’t understand it at all.

When they had been younger, Miles had always talked about his dream of becoming a defense lawyer, just like his dad.

 _What changed?_ Nick wondered as he looked back at his notes.

Perhaps it had been the DL-6 incident. Maybe that had changed Miles.

The DL-6 incident had happened when Miles was in grade school. An earthquake had caused the electricity to go out and Miles, his father Gregory, and a man named Yanni Yogi had been trapped in an elevator after a trial. No one knew what had happened in the elevator but when crews had come to rescue the men, Gregory Edgeworth had been shot and Miles was unconscious. Yanni Yogi had been blamed for Gregory’s death but had gotten off on a declaration of insanity from the lack of oxygen in the stalled elevator. After that, a man named Manfred von Karma had adopted Miles to raise him.

But that incident would change anyone.

“What’s your next class?” Miles asked, startling Nick out of his thoughts.

“Oh. Ah…” Nick looked through his papers, pulling out his schedule. “Algebra.”

Miles hummed.

“What about you?”

“Calculus.”

Nick deflated. They didn’t have any more classes together then.

Miles stared at him then pointed to something on Nick’s schedule. “Diego Armando. I have him too. At that time. We could grab lunch before his class starts.”

Nick perked up at the suggestion, grinning. He nodded quickly. “That sounds good. Where should we meet?”

“The cafeteria.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Miles gave a small smile before he left the classroom.

Nick followed behind him.

“Have a good day,” Mia said, smiling at Nick as he passed her.

Nick beamed. “You too, Miss Fey!”

Mia waved after Nick’s retreating form before putting a hand against the beaded bracelet around her wrist. “Another one…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room contained three people; two males and a female. One male had light brown hair and eyes. A sash was tied around his forehead. He wore white jeans and a white button-down shirt that was unbuttoned to expose his collarbone as well as the gold necklace around his neck.

The second male towered over the first male and female with scruffy dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. He had on what appeared to be a red and yellow track suit, a tuft of chest hair poking from the shirt.

The female held a smoking pipe between two fingers, tapping it occasionally with her thumb. She wore a black dress with a cloth covering her black hair. Long black gloves covered her hands, going up to her elbows. The gold earrings dangling from her earrings glinted in the light.

“What do you mean, I’m fired?”

The woman took an inhale of smoke before slowly exhaling it. “As I said. Fired. You need a reason? Not important enough.”

“I’m not important enough?!” the man snapped, causing the larger man to cringe before moving closer.

“Jack…”

“Can it, Powers!” Jack glared at Powers. “You’re not getting fired because you’re the Steel Samurai! But you can always find an Evil Magistrate, can’t you, Vasquez?”

Vasquez didn’t respond, apparently finished talking.

Jack grunted, clenching his hands before he stomped out of the room.

Powers looked between Vasquez and Jack, not sure if he should stay or follow after his fellow actor.

“Ahh, a disgruntled soul, struck down so soon from stardom.”

Standing in a dim room with only a single window to let in light, a figure wearing all black with a fanged skull covering their face stood in the center, staring out the window as if they could see the entire town from their vantage point. Claws adorned the tips of their fingernails, a pair of bat wings folded against their back and a thin, spade-tipped tail slowly waved behind them.

In the shadows, scuttling noises and small, laughing shrieks were heard. Red and yellow eyes occasionally blinked in and out of existence.

“My dear, Woe Daemon….go to this wanting soul and give them the power they seek.”

There was a shriek before a black smoke shot out through the window.

Jack sighed to himself as he stuffed his clothes into a duffel bag. He glanced over at the sword that went with his costume before he went over to it and picked it up.

“Well, I hope they find someone to accurately portray you, my dear friend.”

A black smoke wrapped around the sword before sinking into it. Jack blinked before he scowled, eyes flashing a bright gold.

“Evil Magistrate, I hear that you’re being struck down in your prime. You don’t even get a reason for why. I am Demon Striker. I can help you take revenge against the one that gave you your early exit.”

“I would like that very much, Demon Striker.”

A black smoke swirled rapidly around Jack before disappearing, revealing an entirely different.

Wielding the sword, the man had on black clothes with a purple cape. A golden skull adorned the belt of his wide pants. Pointed pauldrons spread out behind him like mock wings. A silver mask covered his entire face, red markings down the front. His hair was tied up in a topknot and his eyebrows and moustache were thin and long.

The Evil Magistrate swiped his sword diagonally in front of himself. “For your transgressions against the great Magistrate, you will pay!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal writing was such a slow class.

Nick gave a quiet groan as the class finally ended and he was released to head to lunch.

Diego Armando was a no-nonsense teacher with swept back brown hair and a tuft of hair on his chin. He had on a red suit with a black tie and a pin-striped sleeveless vest over his jacket.

Diego spoke directly but wrote concise notes on the board; the most important information to understand in order to pass he said.

Nick wasn’t so sure about that but he wrote down the notes and any other pointers that he could think would be important.

Miles once again sat beside Nick and Nick was happy with the company. Miles was a quiet partner, focused on taking notes without getting distracted.

With such a boring class, Nick mostly deterred his attention to doodling on his notes or fiddling with his phone underneath his desk.

“You should really pay attention before Mr. Armando catches you,” Miles muttered as he and Nick packed up to get to lunch.

“This class is so boring though…” Nick groaned, tilting his head back.

“You need to know how to write legal papers if you’re going to be a lawyer.”

“I know…”

“Goodbye, Edgeworth,” Diego said when the two approached the doorway. “Trite.”

“It’s Wright…like the flying brothers?”

Diego merely smiled as he made his way to his desk to look over some paperwork.

“I have a feeling he hates me,” Nick muttered, frowning as he followed Miles to the cafeteria.

“He just met you. And besides, your name could easily be mispronounced or even spelled.”

Nick sulked a bit at that. Miles did have a point, he supposed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Come on.” Miles nudged Nick. “Let’s get lunch before Larry can spot us. We can eat in peace.”

“That sounds kind of nice.”

 _No offense, Larry_ , Nick thought.

As the two headed into the cafeteria, they saw that a crowd had formed at a window, chattering excitedly.

“What’s going on over there?” Miles asked.

“Not sure. Let’s check it out.”

Miles nodded and Nick made his way to the window with several other students to look outside and see what all the noise was about.

In the distance stood the Evil Magistrate on top of a building, Dee and Powers tied up at his feet.

“Whoa…” Nick muttered. “What the heck is that guy doing?”

Apollo poked his head out of Nick’s bag to whisper, “It has to be Demon Striker’s work!”

Nick glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to him before looking down at Apollo. “What do I do?”

“Find a secluded spot to transform and take that guy down!”

Giving a rapid nod, Nick slipped out of the crowd and made his way to the stairwell which was empty.

Apollo flew out of the bag, stretching his wings. “Okay, you know what to do, Nick!”

“Apollo, Flame up!”

Apollo disappeared into the bracelet upon the command, the red-orange suit-like outfit with the long tailcoat covering Nick. The ends of the tailcoat touched the ground as the crown of red feathers covered Nick’s head, hiding his telltale hair from view. The orange mask spread across the upper half of Nick’s face.

Phoenix heaved out a sigh, shaking out his hands. “Okay, Phoenix. This is your first time fighting a bad guy. No pressure.”

Unable to go back into the school without drawing attention to himself, Phoenix instead ran up the stairs to the roof, skidding to a stop when he reached the edge.

The height was dizzying and Phoenix got tunnel vision just staring over the edge. He quickly stumbled back before shaking his head.

“No, no, Phoenix isn’t afraid of heights. Just….go with the flow…”

Taking in a deep, Phoenix closed his eyes and fell off the building. He fell straight down like a rock before suddenly opening up his wings, catching the wind and rising up.

Phoenix slowly looked around before looking down, amazed. He hadn’t realized how exhilarating it could be to fly; perhaps it was just the way Apollo felt, but Phoenix enjoyed the sensation of flying as well.

He flew up a bit higher, barrel-rolling quickly when he almost clipped a building. With a breathless laugh, Phoenix closed his eyes, feeling the wind rasping over him.

“This is amaz—ahh!” Phoenix squawked as he crashed into someone, both of them slamming into the ground and rolling several feet.

Phoenix groaned as they finally rolled to a stop before he quickly hopped to his feet, standing over the person he had run into. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!”

The person rapidly popped to their feet, a white bow and arrow appearing in their hands. “Freund oder Feind?”

Phoenix quickly held up his hands at the arrow being pointed at him. “Whoa, whoa, I’m…I’m a…”

What was that language? Russian? German?

“…friend…?”

Was this another superhero like him? It had to be.

They were wearing a pale blue suit, sparkles drifting off it with every movement as if it were covered in a thin frost. Large, bat-like wings were folded behind them. A mask shaped like a dragon’s covered the top half of the person’s face, their silver eyes staring at Phoenix suspiciously though the holes made for the eyes. A few teeth were attached to the mask to mimic a top half of a jaw.

The person continued to star at Phoenix, looking him up and down before lowering his weapon. “Who are you?”

“Oh! I’m Phoenix. A…superhero?”

“I could tell. I wasn’t aware there was another superhero in town. My name is Glacier. I take it you’re here because of the Evil Magistrate.”

“Evil…Magistrate?”

Glacier pointed to the Evil Magistrate standing on the nearby building. “He’s a character on the show Steel Samurai. I never thought that he would actually be turned evil though. Something must have happened.”

“Daemonized. By Demon Striker.”

Glacier frowned. “I thought it had something to do with him…”

“Is this your first time?” Phoenix asked and Glacier smiled.

“Looks like we’ll both be learning together.”

“Who are you two?” Evil Magistrate asked when Phoenix and Glacier both flew up to meet him. “Are you here to stop me from serving justice to these two ingrates?”

“Jack, please…” Powers muttered, staring at Evil Magistrate pleadingly. “This isn’t you.”

Vasquez appeared vaguely annoyed, but otherwise remained calm despite her situation.

“You two remain silent! I’ll show you what happens when you cross the Evil Magistrate!”

“Why do villains always monologue?” Phoenix asked.

Glacier rolled his eyes, taking out his bow and arrow again. “Let’s cut it short then. I don’t feel like standing here all day listening to him."

Phoenix looked at Glacier’s weapon before he stared at his hands.

 _Do I have any weapons?_ Phoenix wondered.

 As if coming to his call, a spear appeared in his hands. He gasped before pointing it at the Evil Magistrate. “I stand against those who would cause harm to the innocent with my Spear of Justice!”

Glacier appeared amused before he drew back his arrow, aiming directly at the Evil Magistrate. “And I strike down those opposed to the laws of the land with my White Hawk!”

Evil Magistrate growled, looking between both of them before he lunged at them, swinging his sword.

Both Glacier and Phoenix avoided the swipe, parting to different sides. Glacier released an arrow which was blocked by the Evil Magistrate. As Glacier released more arrows that appeared in his hands in a flash of snowdrift, Phoenix took advantage of Evil Magistrate’s distraction to lunge at him with the spear.

Before the spear could hit, the Evil Magistrate caught the staff in one hand, glaring at Phoenix before bringing up his sword to strike in retaliation.

_Perceive!_

Before Evil Magistrate’s land could hit, Phoenix ducked down then moved to the side preemptively just as the sword came down where he was standing seconds ago.

Phoenix stumbled backward to get out of range of the Evil Magistrate’s sword.

 _Perceive?_ Phoenix wondered, remembering the voice he had heard in his head. _Was that an ability?_ An ability to see attacks before they happened. Now that was useful.

_I wonder what other abilities I have. And what other abilities Glacier has._

Phoenix looked at Glacier and Glacier caught his eyes. Glacier nodded as if he could figure out what Phoenix was questioning.

Bringing his arrow up to the sky, Glacier released it. “Winterstorm!”

Where the arrow had been shot, clouds began to gather and the weather turned from pleasant to winter chill within seconds. Snow began to fall before it stirred up, turning into a blizzard.

Evil Magistrate gave a frustrated yell as the snowstorm blinded him, using an arm to cover his eyes as he glanced around for any signs of movement.

“Where is the Daemon?” Glacier asked as he fired a few arrows at Evil Magistrate, shooting them in different directions to keep the villain guessing where they were coming from.

“His sword! That has to be it!”

“Then we get his sword and destroy it?”

“That’s the plan!” Phoenix moved forward and began to take on Evil Magistrate head-to-head.

He needed to find a way to separate the sword from the Evil Magistrate. That was a lot harder than it sounded.

“I am going to defeat you and your little partner!” Evil Magistrate growled as he parried another strike from Phoenix. “Then I’ll kill Powers and Vasquez!”

 _I just need to get ahold of that sword…_ Phoenix thought as he kept up his attack. _Then I can break it to release the Daemon controlling this guy!_

As Phoenix was focused on the Evil Magistrate, Glacier came in from the side and tackled the villain to the ground.

The sword skidded away from the Evil Magistrate.

“Get the sword!”

Phoenix nodded quickly and snatched the sword from the ground.

“No!” Evil Magistrate yelled as Phoenix raised the sword up before slamming it into the ground, breaking it in half.

Once the sword had been broken, a little imp appeared from the sword. It shook its head before noticing Phoenix and Glacier. With a squeak it bolted.

Before it could get very far, Glacier shot it with an arrow and the Daemon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“And that takes care of that.”

Phoenix smiled. “Thank you for your help, Glacier.”

“No problem. Perhaps we’ll meet again.”

Phoenix smiled. “If another villain shows up, I’m sure we will.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon Striker growled to himself, clenching a hand as his Daemon was defeated. “This was unpredicted…two Magatama wielders…”

After glaring at his hand for several seconds, Demon Striker grinned deviously as everything went dark, the only light being from his glowing eyes.

“Perhaps they are the key to the power that I seek.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think with chapter 2 I mentioned that lunch was before Diego's class and then somehow it ended up to be after it???  
> Well I'm going to keep it like that. Lunch is now officially after Diego's class.  
> Also I got this chapter up in two weeks instead of a month??? What is this madness??

Nick sighed as he trotted to the cafeteria. He still had some time to grab something before his next class.

“I hope Miles isn’t wondering what’s taking so long…”

“You could always say you got caught up in the crowd watching the Evil Magistrate,” Apollo suggested, poking his head out of Nick’s bag. “Think you could get me something to eat too? I’m starving.”

Oh, yeah, it took a lot of Apollo’s energy to transform, huh? Nick remembered Apollo had explained it to him after their first transformation into Phoenix; it took a lot of energy to transform and maintain the form. So Apollo was generally famished as a result.

Nick smiled at Apollo. “Of course. I’ll sneak you whatever I can.”

Apollo appeared relieved as he slid back into Nick’s bag to rest.

As he got closer to the cafeteria, Nick spotted Miles and waved at him.

Miles gave a wave back. “What happened to you?”

“I got caught up in the crowd watching what was going on outside.” Nick smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he hoped his lie was believable enough.

He had been told multiple times that he was a terrible liar.

Miles gave a nod. “I appear to have been caught up in a different crowd. Because of the events outside we were separated.”

“Yeah. We still have some time to eat, though.”

“Not as much if the Evil Magistrate hadn’t shown up.”

Nick appeared surprised. Had someone told the guy’s name to Miles? “How did you know that guy’s name?”

Miles blushed like he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. “I may have seen a few episodes of the Steel Samurai.”

“Oh.” Nick grinned. “You at least know more than me then.”

“We could get something from the vending machines,” Miles suggested. “It’s not cafeteria food, but it’s cheap and quick.”

Nick nodded. He didn’t think that Apollo cared about the type of food he got as long as he got something to eat. “That sounds fine by me.”

“I’ll see you after our classes at the dorm, then?” Miles asked as he and Nick headed to the nearest vending machine.

Nick nodded. “Of course. We can work on homework together?”

Like old times.

Miles gave a slight smile. “That sounds….pleasant.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once his last two classes were finished with, Nick returned to his dorm.

Miles was already there working on some of his homework.

Miles wasn’t alone though as Nick saw Larry and a guy he didn’t recognize.

The guy had short brown hair with three pieces of it spiked up. He had scruffy facial hair with a bandage on the left cheek as if he had cut it while shaving. He also wore what appeared to be a beige trench coat over his blue jeans and rock band T-shirt.

“Who’s that?” Nick asked, heading over to the group sitting on the floor.

“This is my roommate Dick!” Larry said proudly.

Dick saluted Nick, straightening so he sat at attention. “My name is Dick Gumshoe, learning to be a cop at law!”

“Okay….?” Nick looked at Miles who shrugged. “Nice to meet you, Dick.”

“And you as well, Nick and Miles! Harry has told me all about you!”

“All good things, I hope,” Miles muttered, not looking up from his homework as Larry protested, “It’s Larry!”

 _He’s obviously not good with names,_ Nick thought with a sigh.

“Of course, Edgey!” Larry whined when he heard Miles’ comment. “I wouldn’t do you like that, man!”

“Why are they here anyway?” Nick asked as he sat down, taking out his homework.

Miles sighed. “To study with us, apparently.”

“Ah…”

“I’ve missed you guys!” Larry complained, dramatically laying out on the floor. “It’s been forever!”

Nick sighed while Miles rolled his eyes in the background at Larry’s behavior. “It’s only been a day, Larry.”

“ _Forever,_ Nick!”

“Okay…” Nick muttered, deciding to give up on the argument.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick sighed to himself as he continued to take notes while the teacher blathered on about the human mind.

It was only the second day of his classes, but Nick was beginning to regret certain class choices. Psychology wasn’t Nick’s strong suit, but he figured it couldn’t hut to take the class if it was possible that it could help him with his lawyer career.

 _I don’t understand half of what he’s saying,_ Nick thought as he rested his chin in his hand, underlining a few words like _cognitive_ and _collectivism._ Why did psychology need to have such confusing words?

“Hello.”

Nick looked up from his notes as a girl sat beside him.

The girl had long red hair that went past her shoulders with two braids along the top of her head. She had on thigh-length shorts and a pink spaghetti strap tank top with the top half of the shirt decorated in ornate red designs. A gold heart-shaped pendant hung around her neck.

Nick stared at the girl before he looked around to see if it was possible she was speaking to someone else then pointed to himself as he looked back at her. “Me?”

The girl giggled like he had told a joke. “I don’t see anyone other than you.”

A faint blush coated his cheeks and Nick laughed, probably a little too loudly judging by a few annoyed looks he received which he didn’t notice, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m Dahlia,” the girl said.

“Nuh….uh, Nick. I’m Nick.”

“Smooth,” Apollo whispered from his bag and Nick quickly slapped it when Dahlia looked at it curiously.

“Uh, are you a psychology major?” Nick asked, trying to change the subject.

Dahlia shook her head with a smile. “Oh, no. I’m a literature major. I took psychology because the human mind fascinates me.”

“Wow…”

“What about you?”

Nick blinked when he realized Dahlia had asked him a question and he quickly sat up straighter. “I’m a law major! I hope to become a defense attorney!”

Dahlia smiled again and Nick melted. “Maybe we’ll have more classes together.”

“Oh. Right!” Nick rummaged through his bag before yanking out his schedule and slapping it in front of Dahlia. “My schedule.”

Dahlia stared at the schedule before she looked at Nick. “Do you have a pen?”

Nick nodded rapidly, taking out a pen and handing it to Dahlia. As he watched, Dahlia marked two other classes they had together before scribbling something on the bottom of the paper.

Dahlia smiled as she slid the pen and schedule back to Nick. “I can’t wait to see you again, Nicky-wicky.”

Nick stared at the bottom of the paper, noticing a string of digits that he gathered were probably Dahlia’s phone number. He looked up quickly when he realized Dahlia had spoken to him, looking around when he didn’t see any sign of her.

It appeared the class had ended and everyone was packing up to get to their next class.

Disappointed he hadn’t been able to say goodbye, Nick stared back at the phone number on his schedule.

“Grr, baby,” Apollo said, hanging halfway out of Nick’s bag with a grin. “Way to get ‘em, tiger.”

Nick slapped the bag half-heartedly and Apollo laughed as he slid back into the bag.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Miles looked over at Nick once again, staring at him as he tried to figure out why the heck Nick was looking all starry-eyed during Diego’s lecture. Not that Diego’s class wasn’t interesting, but Miles knew Nick enough to know that he most certainly didn’t look like _that._

“Okay, what is your deal?” Miles whispered, nudging Nick to get his attention when Nick didn’t respond right away.

“I met a girl,” Nick sighed, resting his chin in his hands.

Miles rolled his eyes. “Yes, we all meet girls at one point in our lives.”

“No, no. This one likes me, I think! Look.” Nick took out his schedule and showed the number at the bottom. “She gave me her number.”

Miles looked at the digits written on the bottom of the sheet in neat handwriting and nodded. “I see.”

“Her name is Dahlia and she smells like flowers…”

 _Oh, my god. He’s twitterpated…_ Miles shook his head as he slid the schedule back to Nick. He didn’t understand why Nick was so goofy over a girl giving him her number.

Miles was still suspicious though. A random girl gives Nick her number without them having even met before? It didn’t sit right with him.

Nick did seem happy though and Miles hadn’t seen Nick act like that before. Perhaps it was just his personality that made Miles dislike someone he hadn’t even met yet.

As class ended, they got up and headed to the door.

“Do you want to try the lunch thing again today?” Miles asked, looking at Nick.

Nick was about to answer when a voice called, “Nicky-wicky!”

Nick gasped when he saw a girl standing nearby, quickly going over to her. “Hi, Dahlia.”

Dahlia smiled at Nick sweetly before looking at Miles. “And who’s this?”

“Oh, that’s Miles. He’s a friend of mine.”

“Hello,” Miles greeted politely.

….Nope. He didn’t like her one bit. She may have the looks of a vixen, but Miles was pretty sure she was secretly a black widow.

Dahlia tilted her head slightly to the side as she kept eye contact with Miles. “It’s nice to meet you, Miles. You don’t mind if I steal Nicky-wicky for lunch, do you?”

Nick looked between Dahlia and Miles, grinning. “Why don’t we all have lunch together? We could get to know each other.”

Dahlia pouted, wrapping her arms around Nick’s arm and clinging to him. “But I wanted to have lunch alone with you, Nicky…”

Miles could see the exact second that Nick melted at the touch and the gentle voice. Before Nick could even look at him with the apologetic puppy stare, he sighed, waving a hand. “It’s all right, Wright. You go spend time with Dahlia. We can have lunch another time.”

Nick smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Miles. Maybe tomorrow?”

“We’ll see,” Miles muttered. Before Nick could leave, he grabbed the other’s arm, pulling him away from Dahlia so he could whisper to him without being overheard. “Just…be careful…”

Nick appeared confused at the warning, tilting his head. “Careful? Of who, Dahlia?”

“I just…she rubs me the wrong way, Wright. Like a snake hiding in the grass.”

Nick looked at Dahlia who was patiently waiting for them to finish their conversation. He then frowned, pulling his arm free of Miles’ grasp. “You’re just jealous. That’s why you don’t like her. You think she’s going to get in the way of our friendship or something, don’t you?”

Miles was hurt by the suggestion that he was jealous over Nick falling for a girl and the fact that Nick thought he was threatened by her. “Wright…”

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that since you don’t know her.”

 _You don’t know her either!_ Milles internally screamed as Nick headed over to where Dahlia was waiting. He didn’t stop Nick at all as the two left. He crossed his arms with a huff. “I’m not jealous…”

If Nick couldn’t see anything past Dahlia, then that was Nick’s issue, not his.

“What is wrong, Herr Miles?”

Miles shook his head, dropping his arms and deciding to head to his next class early. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it…”

“If you say so, Herr Miles.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Wright…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, expect jealous!Miles. Also no parasol for Dahlia because...because. And yes, Nick is a disaster around her.  
> I wanted to do a villain for this chapter but couldn't figure out who I wanted to show up so I just did Dahlia instead and I'm going to have a villain show up every other chapter.  
> So you guys feel free to tell me who you want to show up as a villian next chapter :3


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Nick had started dating Dahlia and ever since then he hung out with her, had eyes only for her.

Miles was annoyed that he had been abandoned by his friend for a stranger he had thought that Nick would know better than that but apparently he had been wrong.

Miles sighed as he continued to work on his homework alone.

Nick was with Dahlia and Larry was at least smart enough to avoid the situation that was going on.

Miles imagined Larry didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire if the thin thread between him and Nick finally snapped.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Breaking News**

**_CEO of Blue Corp, Redd White, had just been accused of sexual misconduct by an ex-employee of the information tech giant. The ex-employee, who has requested to remain anonymous, has claimed that on numerous occasions Redd White has inappropriately touched her._ **

The newspaper was crumpled and tossed in the nearest trash bin.

“I can’t believe those lies!” Redd growled, slamming his fists on his desk. “I would never do something so awful to my employees!”

Redd White was impeccably dressed in a pink suit studded with diamonds and a red with blue polka dot tie. His eyes were a sky blue and his purple hair was coifed neatly.

 “You don’t need to worry about some second-rate tabloid!” April May purred, rubbing Redd’s shoulders before draping herself against his back. “I know you’re not like that.”

April wore a similar pink suit to her boss though it lacked the sparkling diamonds and instead had a heart-shaped pendant at her waist. Her pink hair was primped to spread out behind her.

“Of course! You’re my secretary!” Redd dismissively waved a hand at her. “It doesn’t matter if these are rumors or truth; they’re damaging my reputation! The stocks and bonds on our corporation have plunged. Plunged! Sexual misconduct, illegal wiretapping, blackmail…”

April May gave a whine as Redd Stood up, heading over to the large windows of his office. She put up her hands in front of her chest with a pout. “It’s just a silly-willy college student! Who would believe someone like that?”

“A lot of people do apparently!” Redd clenched his hands. “I need to get these rumors stopped before my company bankrupts….”

“Ah, a man pushed to the brink….” Demon Striker murmured, his Daemons cackling and skittering in the shadows behind him. “Is there anything more dangerous? Daemons of Wrath and Façade; go turn those two into the weapons that will keep the world in line.”

Two Daemons laughed, leaping out a nearby window and dropping into the streets below.

April May sighed as she plopped in Redd’s seat, swinging back and forth. She didn’t know how else to help her boss and he didn’t seem too keen on her assistance.

The Daemon of Wrath slipped underneath the closed door to Redd’s office with the Daemon of Façade. They split up, one heading to Redd and the other heading to April.

Wrath slipped into Redd’s ring while Façade sunk into the heart pendant on April’s shirt.

Redd and April looked up at the same time, eyes glowing gold.

“Big Brother and Masquerade, I am Demon Striker. In exchange for giving you powers to right the wrongs that have been given to you, I request you do something for me in return.”

“Yes, Demon Striker,” Redd and April replied simultaneously.

The Daemon’s power covered Redd, his suit turning to a dark black color, the diamonds fading to a rusty sheen, cracking in places. A visor slid down over his eyes, words sliding across the front to give him information on his objective. Wires fell down his back like a cape, the ends sparking.

A heart-shaped mask covered April’s face as her outfit shifted to a deep red, the ends elongating into a tailcoat. Her nails sharpened a bit almost into cat-like claws.

Big Brother summoned several tiny cameras which hovered in front of him.

“Find the one called Lotta Hart.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Nick decided to have lunch with Dahlia. He couldn’t seem to say no to her so Miles had given up on them having lunch together.

Dahlia would always share some of her homemade lunch with Nick which made him happy; her cooking was amazing and better than the school food.

“Do you have any classes this weekend?” Dahlia asked as she let Nick have another octopus-shaped sausage weenie.

Nick shook his head. “I have weekends off.”

Miles did as well due to his part-time job, Nick knew.

Dahlia smiled. “We should go on a date then.”

“Really?!” Nick beamed. “Okay!”

As they continued eating, a crowd began to form at the nearby window, students chattering amongst themselves.

“What’s going on outside?” Dahlia asked.

Nick shrugged. “Not sure. Why don’t we go see?”

Dahlia hummed, standing up with Nick.

They went over to the crowd, moving through it to get to the front. In the courtyard below, Nick could see two people approaching the gates. He narrowed his eyes at them.

“Who are those two weirdos?” Dahlia sniffed. “Let’s go back to our seat, Nicky.”

Dahlia looked beside her then looked around when she couldn’t spot Nick. She frowned with a low growl.

Nick glanced around as he turned a corner. Once he was sure it was safe, he opened his bag to let Apollo fly out.

“Ready?”

“Always!” Apollo replied enthusiastically.

“Apollo, Flame Up!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big Brother hummed as he and Masquerade stopped at the gates to the school.

“Somewhere in here, huh…”

“There are two people approaching us,” Masquerade pointed out when she saw Phoenix and Glacier approaching them rapidly.

“Those are the ones!” Demon Striker snapped. “Their Magatamas—grab them!”

Big Brother scratched the side of his neck, watching as Glacier and Phoenix landed several feet away from him and Masquerade. “If grabbing their whatsits is in my interests then perhaps I’ll do as you demand, Striker my man.”

Big Brother summoned cameras and pointed at Glacier and Phoenix.

“Facial Scan. Find out who these two are.”

The cameras whirred before floating over to the duo.

Phoenix stared at the camera as it hovered around him. “What’s it doing?”

Glacier immediately shot down the camera with an arrow. “Scanning you! Don’t let it!”

Phoenix quickly stabbed the camera in front of him with the tip of his spear.

Several more cameras flew at them to replace the fallen ones and Phoenix and Glacier worked on destroying them.

While they were distracted, Masquerade summoned a bubble and sent it towards them. “Let’s find out your truths, shall we? He he…”

Phoenix stopped when the bubble hit him before he blurted, “I’m scared of heights!”

Glacier looked over at him. “What?”

“I….I don’t know what came over me…”

Glacier looked over at Big Brother and Masquerade. “We should split up. I think dividing them will help us.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“I’ll take Big Brother.” Glacier shot down another camera before rushing towards Big Brother.

Phoenix headed over to Masquerade.

“Hey there, big boy,” Masquerade purred, jumping back to avoid the spear lunge at her. “Want to play with me?”

“I’d rather just get your Daemon.”

“Oooh, naughty naughty!” Masquerade laughed as she threw several more bubbles at Phoenix. “Let’s see what other Truths you hold.”

_Perceive!_

Phoenix began to fluidly avoid the bubbles coming towards him before he once again lashed out with his spear. He managed to cut Masquerade’s cheek.

Masquerade stopped, putting a hand to her cheek, withdrawing it to stare at the blood. “You cut my face.”

Phoenix realized he probably made a mistake as a sinister aura surrounded Masquerade. “Crap….”

He hadn’t really meant to hit her face. But now that he had he couldn’t take it back.

“How dare you cut my face, you two-bit bird!”

The heart on Masquerade’s face and waist flipped upside down. Phoenix locked onto the heart on her waist. That had to be where the Daemon was.

Masquerade lunged at Phoenix, swiping out at him with her nails. Phoenix leaped back to avoid the attacks, backing himself into a building. He quickly ducked to avoid another swipe at his neck, Masquerade’s nails gouging deep into the building’s sides.

“Ooh….” Phoenix backed away as chunks began to fall of the building.

 _Don’t get hit by her nails,_ Phoenix told himself.

Masquerade lunged at Phoenix once more, attacking him furiously. He avoided all the attacks, the swipes of her claws leaving marks in the street or along more buildings. Blocking a few attacks with his spear, Phoenix shoved Masquerade back to stagger her.

With her distracted, Phoenix used the tip of his spear to pry off the heart at Masquerade’s waist, sending it to the ground where he smashed it with his foot to release the Daemon.

Before it could run, he ran it through with his spear.

Once the Daemon was gone Phoenix raced to Glacier to help him with Big Brother.

Glacier was holding his own, but the battle was wearing on him. He was slowing down but still took down cameras that came closer to him as well as defending himself against any attacks that Big Brother launched at him with the wires along his back.

Phoenix lunged at Big Brother with his spear but the other just jumped to avoid it.

Big Brother stared at Phoenix, his visor lighting up with words as it scanned Phoenix rapidly.

**_Name: Phoenix_ **

**_Height: 5’9”_ **

**_Identity: ????_ **

Big Brother hummed. The same with Glacier. He had to find out who these two were.

Sending out a few more cameras to distract them, Big Brother jumped back to the nearest street camera, touching the pole and disappearing in a spark of light. Seconds later, any and all televisions turned on, showing Phoenix and Glacier fighting off the cameras coming at them.

“Let’s see how you handle the spotlight, heroes!”

Glacier growled after striking down a final camera, looking around. “Why don’t you come out of hiding and fight us?”

Phoenix headed towards the nearby street camera he had seen Big Brother disappear into, using his spear to destroy it. He then destroyed a few more to try and lure Big Brother out.

After a few more cameras were destroyed, Big Brother came out with an angry growl. “You obnoxious imp! How dare you interrupt my unadulterated—that is, perfect—plan!”

“I’m not interrupting anything.” Phoenix grinned. “I’m distracting.”

“Huh?” Big Brother looked to the side just as Glacier tackled him to the ground.

Glacier managed to pin Big Brother down and Phoenix swiped the ring off his hand.

“No!” Big Brother shrieked as the ring was smashed.

Glacier released him to shoot the Daemon that came out with an arrow.

Phoenix sighed as the duo turned back to themselves. He then surveyed the damage the fight had caused.

“This will take time to fix,” Glacier said. “This is the consequence of our battles, though.”

Something was niggling at Phoenix. He could….

“I can fix this.” He held his hand above his head. “Rebirthing Flame!”

Flames erupted from Phoenix’s fingertips and coated the damage. Instead of destroying it more, the flames disappeared to reveal the damage areas returned to their original state.

Glacier gave an impressed hum, looking the restored areas over. It was like they had never been damaged in the first place. “Interesting power.”

Phoenix laughed at the praise, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s really nothing….”

Off in the distance, a woman was rapidly taking photographs of the two superheroes.

Her red hair was blown up in an afro, held back by a beige headband. A green jacket was over a beige turtleneck shirt. Small hoop earrings hung from her ears.

After taking a few more, she looked her photos over with a laugh, brown eyes eager.

“This is an amazin’ new scoop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up xD Next chapter will just be a filler with date time and probably Nick just visiting where MIles works  
> I haven't decided lol  
> Sorry for any mistakes; I really wanted to get this up for you guys xD


End file.
